


By the Light of the Moon (Beach Version) [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Series: Shells [Podfics] [2]
Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Breaking Waves, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Recorded on a beach, Soundscape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: Moana really hopes this is a dream.[A podfic of Morvidra's story, recorded on a beach and with a soundscape of breaking waves]
Series: Shells [Podfics] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597309
Kudos: 3





	By the Light of the Moon (Beach Version) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [By the Light of the Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571241) by [Morvidra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morvidra/pseuds/Morvidra). 



> This podfic was recorded on the "Praia de Bares" beach in the north-west of Spain and has a soundscape of breaking waves.

  
Cover by podfic_lover  
  


* * *

**Direct Downloads via Mediafire:**  
  
[mp3](http://download1590.mediafire.com/sca3strq7hug/sosrchl2ch4sbww/%5BMoana%5D+By+the+Light+of+the+Moon+%28Beach+Version%29.mp3) (7.5 MB | 0:06:48)  
  
[m4b](http://download2268.mediafire.com/jquxlzb2kaag/mkrqla95wf8r9ue/%5BMoana%5D+By+the+Light+of+the+Moon+%28Beach+Version%29.m4b) (7.6 MB | 0:06:48)


End file.
